in Any Way
by We love us
Summary: A divorced Maura meets a widowed Jane. AU-ish, Ooc-ish.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah...another story. I'm sorry…but I'll try to make another chapter for Possibilities._

_And oh my God, no g!peen Jane? It's strange...but this plot just popped up in my head and couldn't stay out!_

**Summary: **A divorced Maura meets a widowed Jane. AU-ish, Ooc-ish. Ya, a more open Jane…not so prudish in here…..

**I no own R&I**—but I can dream…..right?

**In Any Way**

_**chapter one**_

Maura woke up to the sound of thumping—her heart lurched up in panic before she realized that was Bass making his way around. After six days of getting divorced, she settled in this quaint house.

The settlement paid off more than she expected and the leftovers sat in her bank account. She received gifts of consolation from her adopted parents, knowing they had the best of interests and intentions in their heart. But she felt as though no one was paying attention to her—it was a feeling she known before meeting her ex-husband, and during the times where neglect was often.

Maura sighed, rubbing her temple. This was not what she needed; more depressing thoughts, they plagued her mind most of the time.

It made her wonder what Ian saw in her the first place. Why they married—better yet, _why_ she risked marrying him, knowing he would put his African salvation first.

And he left, just like that. No good-byes, just a simple letter and divorce papers. She cried for two days straight, until her eyes stung and her throat swelled.

It was painful, she had to admit, but they were just using each other. There were no serious romantic aspects, or nothing she known about. Because ten dates after and a proposal, it did not equate to love. But rather a momentary lapse of consciousness and rational—where her heart longed for someone to come home to.

The phone rang, alerting her of her dazed mind and she stood up. The text on her phone was unknown, unfamiliar.

_- "Hey, is this the new ME? Mind if we meet beforehand? I hate not knowing who it is."_

But it seemed to hold a comfortable warmth and a smile curled her lips before she headed out to her new workplace. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

**xx**

She met with a woman who was a year older than her. Maura could see the scars on the woman's hand and tilted her head slightly. She was certainly beautiful, anyone would know that just by looking at her. But it was a roughly-edged beauty, one you could see up close and appreciate. Maura cleared her throat, hoping thus tall, dark-haired woman was the right one. Judging by the keen light in earthy eyes, Maura knew she was right. As strange as it was, she was led here, straying from table to table until the woman's presence filled her mind.

"I'm Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner." She held out her hand and met that piercing gaze with her breath held.

Jane grinned and took Maura's hand in her own, "I'm Jane. No need to be so uptight, Doc. I have a feeling we'll get along great."

She resisted the urge to correct Jane but nodded firmly and let her hand be held by Jane's. But she enjoyed the feeling of holding one's hand, where her skin was soft, Jane's was rough, calloused and warm. Jane seemed to radiate with a warmth. No doubt, Maura was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"Mind showing me a tour of this establishment, Jane?" She said, almost flirtatiously. Her name was foreign to her tongue but it fit well. Maura shook her head a bit to rid of those thoughts, she knew this symptom.

It was her first sign of attraction. And she knew Jane had to be taken by someone else, no one could ever turn down this woman. She knew a relationship between co-workers wasn't always the best—besides, they were better suited for friendship. Maura felt happy, she felt…herself. Even if she didn't know anyone yet, it was a different atmosphere from the last place she worked for.

It wouldn't work out anyways, she could already tell the differences between their personalities.

"Maura?" Jane shook her gently, concern in her eyes. Maura smiled weakly, pushing Jane's hands off her shoulders—their touch burned her skin, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Sorry to startle you," Jane said softly, running a hand through her hair. Maura watched in fascination when Jane's curls returned to their normal place they had been before before shaking her head.

"It's not your fault. I'm just not used to feeling someone's touch on me right now." She instantly missed the warmth of Jane's hands on her shoulders. Glancing up at Jane, Maura tilted her head and smiled.

Jane seemed to hesitate for a moment, "why is that?" She asked. Maura felt a pang in her chest, even though Ian didn't had her heart now, it still hurt to think about it. Then she looked into Jane's eyes, feeling a sense of security that told her she could trust this woman—a women she met no more than one hour.

"Well, my ex-husband chose an illegal job over me. He's been busy for weeks before the divorce and we haven't had sexual intercourse for two weeks and three days." Maura stated, feeling sheepish when Jane appraised her with warm eyes. "So his touch has been faint in my memory and…I haven't been able to reach orgasm for one week, no matter what I tried."

Jane nodded in understanding. Maura saw the hesitation again and bit her lower lip, "Do you want to say something, Jane…?" She could see and hear Jane gulp, out of nervousness or anxiety; Maura didn't know.

"I know this will seem strange—but I'm not used to this and—" Jane rubbed her scarred palms, looking anywhere but at Maura. "I don't mean to be forward but—have you sought out a partner to help with your frustration….?"

Maura was flabbergasted, was this woman proposing an option to her…? Her heart thudded heavily between her legs and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, already wet and throbbing at the thought of Jane sating her desires.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hehehe, an update. I wonder if I can get past three chapters this time….I will update Train of Thought later this week._

**Summary: **A divorced Maura meets a widowed Jane. AU-ish, Ooc-ish. Definitely not a prude-ish Jane.

**I no own R&I**—but I can dream…..right?

**In Any Way**

_**chapter two**_

The proposal was too alluring to decline. Jane was full of brimming confidence, her darkened eyes and sexy half-smirk made Maura's breath hitch and her sex to throb. She found it hard _not_ to accept but her mind warned her that it wouldn't be good.

Damn her conscious. Maura took in a deep breath, her hands finding themselves settled on Jane's shoulders - ready to push her back and decline. But one look into dark, fathomless eyes, Maura's knees weakened her resolve was gone in an instant. Her throat dried, the electrical impulses in her brain urged her body to go closer to Jane's warmth. It drew her in—as one might say, like bees to flowers.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close until she could smell a faint spicy scent that she realized was the smell of Jane. It was a bit musky and it made her feel dizzy in a way that wasn't unwelcomed but good. Maura gripped the brunette's shoulders tightly, needing an anchor to make her final choice.

"Jane, we've just met and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship of that—nature." Maura nodded to herself, as though those were the right words to say.

It was politely declining Jane and giving her a hint that she did not want to see her in a sexual way. They could work on being friends. After all, Maura needed the company. And Jane was definitely the company she needed to distract herself from the lingering heartache but more than that, the loneliness of life and to be able to trust someone with her whole life.

She eyed Jane warily, who looked dangerously wild with a passionate glint in her earthy eyes. Maura shivered, feeling her thighs tremble and a fierce passion pass through her. Her bodily reaction didn't go unnoticed and Jane took that in with a self-satisfaction. She couldn't deny it, Jane had raw sexual energy that seemed to be palpable and caress her sex teasingly.

"Then why do I feel like I known you my entire life?" Jane uttered softly, cupping her cheek. Maura was surprised at how her body relaxed and how the moment filled with tension slithered away. She melted into Jane, whose embrace felt comforting and reassuring.

"I'm not sure what happened in the past, Maura but it doesn't have to be a.. friends with benefit thing, unless you want it." Maura buried her face in the hallow of Jane's neck and shoulder, shaking her head.

Jane hummed, rocking them back and forth on the balls of their feet.

"We could be friends, but if you need me for anything, tell me."

Relief washed over Maura in waves, as much as she wanted to stay in Jane's embrace, she had a job to do. There was no rest for the wicked, she was sure Jane knew that as well as she did. But she was glad that they resolved this matter in a mature way— she feared of starting a friendship with Jane if this would be in shambles. Where words would hurt one another, Maura was just in joy that they avoided that route.

"Wanna go to the Robber with me after this work?" Jane asked, pulling away. Maura dismissed the bereft feeling, not wanted to acknowledge the fact that she wanted to have Jane's strong arms around her.

She nodded then smiled, "It's want to, not wanna." Maura had to shook her head when Jane just chuckled and walked away to pay.

**-x-**

The day was rather uneventful, despite the several meetings she had with the departments detectives. Maura went to her office, looking around in distaste. Whoever was the last ME had poor organisational skills so it was up to her to set it to her tastes. With that in mind, Maura pulled out her cellphone and made several purchases.

People were crowding her office after two hours when the delivered goods came. Some packages were wrapped in bubbled plastic where it was being set down in specific areas of her office. The men who delivered them winked at her then trotted out, the crowd dissipated, leaving Maura to her own thoughts.

Which turned to Jane.

Jane's dark eyes when aroused. Maura shook her head, now was not the time to think about her base desires. As long as she didn't think about Jane in any way but of friendship, this little infatuation would go away surely.

She turned to unwrap the packages when hands settled on her shoulders, startling her. Maura turned around quickly to see Jane's grin and it sent her heart aflutter before she bit her lip and gazed at Jane curiously.

"I'm here to pick you up. Besides," Jane leaned near her, dark curls brushing her cheek slowly and scent of spices enveloped her, "it looks like you settled in."

Maura expelled a breath she didn't realize she held in when the tall brunette leaned away. "Yes, it is a lovely environment." Her co-workers were friendly if not a bit introverted, probably because of the sudden change of a chief ME. But other than that, she didn't have worries about her work.

Jane quirked an eyebrow, "Well, shall we take this show on the road?" Then held out her arm for Maura to take.

Maura grabbed the forearm gently, fingers tightening slightly when she could feel the muscles under her touch flex. She hoped this was mere infatuation because Jane held a sinfully sexy aura that made her want to nibble on her bottom lip and-

"Maura?" Jane's voice shook her from her lustful thoughts. Maura decided that she needed sexual gratification from Jane, at least once, if only to quell the thoughts that floated through her mind. But she wasn't sure if Jane's offer was still open and stopped.

"Jane?"

Jane looked at her in curiosity. "What, Maura? You're scaring me a bit."

Her heart pounded, Maura couldn't control her movements. It was as though she was possessed. She kept her gaze locked with Jane's, stepping closer.

"I want to..." Maura trembled, her arm reaching for Jane, to wrap around her neck so she could pull her close. Their lips were a few scant millimeters apart. She could feel Jane's body temperature rising, exuding heat that welcomed her. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips; dark, lustful eyes kept her in place.

Jane's lips finally touched her, softly, slowly moving against her slack mouth. The detective took advantage of the parted mouth, tracing her tongue along Maura's bottom lip which started to tingle. Maura swallowed down the dry lump in her throat, responding eagerly to Jane. Her teeth nipped at the luscious bottom lip, sucking on it before connecting their mouths again to duel with their tongues.

It was a passionate fight that made Maura soak her panties, her sex throbbed in anticipation when she felt Jane grab her ass and thrust her hips against hers.

"Mmh, Jane..." Her head rolled back, allowing Jane to suck her neck, sending pleasurable thrills down her spine and a warmth to cultivate between her thighs.

"Let's go home, you can meet my partner after." Jane growled against her collarbone.


End file.
